


CONTEMPT

by AthenaSolo



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pressure, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, imperial kink, you enjoy it you slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSolo/pseuds/AthenaSolo
Summary: You just transferred to the Chimera.You had been doing odd jobs in favor of getting promoted.Thrawn has some ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

You moved carefully through the ship. The passageway was bitterly cold.

You held your palms to your face. This was the catch of having a Chiss admiral. They loved the cold. 

You tried to pull your hat over your ears.

Your adviser had said it was urgent. You thought maybe if you did all the off jobs you could get a promotion but you didn’t seemed to be getting anywhere.

You had to get this message to admiral, though you wished they would've chose someone else.

To be honest this Chiss had always intimated you. Well you suppose he scared everyone, nothing new.  
Though there was something else, something you couldn't wrap your mind around. You couldn't trust yourself around the admiral. Ever since you were transferred to the chimera, you would catch his stares. 

You couldn’t help but feel a little empowered. Knowing you may have made Grand admiral thrawn a little hot and bothered under that uniform. 

You had a grown to have a little infatuation with admiral. You squeezed the data pad tight. You couldn’t help but be a little flustered. 

You rounded the stark maze that was the Chimera. You followed the instructions the Admiral’s private quarters. 

You rounded the corner and took careful, calculated steps. 

The door was open? Your body tensed. You traced the wall.  
“Admiral?” you hushed into the silence. 

You peered through the opening. 

You stepped inside. 

The stark grey walls of the Chimera clashed with the beautiful artwork that hung upon the walls. There were a couple different doors in the room. There was a desk and leather chair with red velvet cloth. 

You stood upon a beautiful fur rug.

This was so different from the rest of the ship, almost cozy in fact. 

You turned around in the room. Where was he? 

“Admiral?”

Suddenly the door to your left slides open. You startle and fall back a couple steps. 

It was grand admiral thrawn.

He wore a grey sleeveless shirt. It fit him very nicely. Some white pants with grey patches along his thigh. Some black boots. 

You couldn’t help to be a little embarrassed. You looked away.

“State your purpose.” He commanded. He stood with his hands behind his back with his chest pushed up.

You held out the data pad, accidentally bumping it into his chest. Dammit. 

You pull your hand back and stood tall. You did your very best to appear confident and relaxed. Thrawn wasn’t buying it.

He grabs your wrist aggressively.

You stare back at him in contempt. He may have been your superior, but he didn’t have the right to throw you around. 

He rips the pad from your hand.

Holding your wrist in place. He turns it around and examined it. Tracing his fingers down your veins. It sends a shivering shock down your body. His warm hands on your frozen skin. You move uncomfortably.

He lets it fall. You pick up your hand rub your wrist to comfort the sore muscle. 

He stares down and flips through the data. You stare at him. It was an odd exchange. Every exchange you had was odd. 

He bit his lip bottom lip. “I see I see.” What were his intentions? To drive you mad?

Your felt color gather at your cheeks. You needed to get out of here. 

“May I leave sir?” you ask with fake confidence. Your fists clenched. 

He walks around the room with his hands behind his back. 

“Y/N your performance has been lacking recently.”

He looks down at you. He steps closer to you. The short distance makes you shiver. You could feel his temperature on your cheeks. It wasn’t as frigid anymore. 

You look away. 

“My apologies sir, I shall get that in check.” You spat frustrated. You were doing your best. You weren’t going to be talked down to.

You step back. This wasn’t good. He leans forward. His hand grazes your cheek. 

You pull your face away. 

He pulls your jaw back to face him, clearly annoyed. His eyes were violent, yet calm. You couldn’t but help melting his hands. He was so warm. 

“You better unless I might have to do something I would hate to do, dearie.” The feeling of his hands on your face was intoxicating.

He leaned in closer. “I must say, you are very attractive for your kind.” He purred. Your nerves spike, and you’re whole body buzzed. 

You moan. You felt panicked, he wasn’t supposed to hear that. 

He smirks “Maybe we should do this again sometime, I might be able to change something’s on your report” he whispered. 

His hand left your face with a glide down your jaw. 

A small part of you, the part you couldn’t trust around thrawn, didn’t want it to end. 

“Dismissed.” 

You stumbled out of the room breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

The assembly boomed throughout the room. Everyone was thrown out of bed to hear the monotonous briefing.

You had hardly gotten any sleep last night. Your job was on its last hinge. You had to get this right. You were seriously concerned. 

Then there was Thrawn's offer. You battled with it all night. Other women your age would sleep with anyone if it meant a promotion. You wouldn’t even consider sinking so low, would you? The admiral was not unattractive, to say the least. It wasn't like you hadn't thought about it before. Sometimes you couldn’t help yourself.

You weren’t going to play his mind games. 

You battled with your concentration. Fear of someone noticing your disinterest. The extensive speech finally closed. 

You held your forehead in your palms, it ached in direct relation of the fatigue. 

The clack of boots and silent imperial’s enclosed the long corridors.

You had made a couple acquaintances among the lieutenants, but you were all after the same position so they seemed to wither out.

You past the Admiral’s office. An anger steeped inside of you. You winced. You were still infuriated by the way he affected you. 

The way he talked to you. The way he looked at you. The way he touched you. 

“Dismissed, Kallus.” 

The blond haired man walked out. The officer clearly relived. You had seen Kallus around, you seemed to get on well but you really didn’t have the time for each other. 

“L/N” he nodded and grunted. He was a bit flustered. 

“Kallus” you reply. You felt a little pity for the man. Kallus worked directly under thrawn. The few chats you had, seemed to center around his dislike for the man. He brushed past and made his way through the corridor. You almost wanted to stop him. Agent kallus was a gentle man, a good listener. 

“L/N, you’re presence is unexpected.” thrawn spoke with an snarky undertone. 

“You are misunderstanding sir, I’m not here for you.”

“Inside.” He commanded with urgency. He directed. You crossed your arms. You walked reluctantly inside. 

The small room was scarcely decorated in comparison to the man’s private quarters. You moved around the room. The hologram in the middle had an assortment of crystal blue orbs. Planets. He followed you around the table. He seemed to look upon it fondly. 

Thrawn reached down under the desk. 

A beautiful bay window was revealed. The dim room was lit by the colors of the stars. 

It was a sight that kept you sane, the stark imperial design got tiring. 

"What am I doing here?" you asked. To yourself in many ways. He was behind you, somewhere. You glared at him. You felt his hands graze your hips and waist. Your heart jumped up your throat. 

He pushed your hair behind your ears and removed your cap. He was trying to put you at ease.

"I was about to inquire the same of you, dearie." he hushed into your ear. His voice. It was so soft, so soothing. So seductive. You could listen to him talk for hours.  
Dearie. You winced at the pet names he used for you.

"Don't call me that." you argued. His hands gripped your hips. You stood stiffly. This man would be the end of you. 

"Sir, I have things to do today." you protested. "I need to keep my job."

He let you go.

He moved from behind to your front. He seemed dissatisfied. Disappointed.

“I’ve been gone for too long already.” 

He pinned you up against the table trapping you. You could feel him. All of him was against you. His hands were placed in between the arms you used to catch yourself. 

He was so close to your face. You shiver. You feel your heat rise in your cheeks. You were on edge in every way.

You close your eyes to keep your composure.

He let out a quiet devious chuckle. 

“It’s fascinating, seeing a human in such blatant need. Yet, they refuse to relive themselves of such need.” 

You could slap him. How dare he speak for me about such a personal matter?

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make, Admiral.” you bite back. 

"Maybe, but we both now it, F/N." 

He moved his face closer to yours. Your noses brushed against each other delicately. He pushed himself even further against you, bending your back uncomfortably. He finally moves his lips against yours sloppily. Your knees seemed to give out. If it weren't for the friction in between your body's, you would be on the ground. You grip on of the controllers behind you. You open your mouth to breath but he takes it as in invitation to deepen the kiss. Before you know it he was ravaging your mouth and body passionately. There was no turning back. To gain balance you paw at his back. He picks you up and sets you on the console. Your body was electric. 

He breaks the kiss with a hand up the back of your uniform. You back arched slightly at touch. His skin was so cold.

Beep beep beep

Thrawn looks down at his wrist. 

"Get out now, lieutenant." 

You slide down the console. Gather your dignity and head for the door.

What had you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm having fun with this.  
> You are more than welcome to leave critique in the comments, I would love to improve my writing.  
> Why's kallus so nervous? Fulcrum, maybe? Anyway I'm sorry if this felt rushed I'm not great at descriptions.  
> \^~^/\^~^/http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/


	3. Chapter 3

You squinted in the mirror. 

You were unsure of the Person that had inhabited it.

You braided your hair in the same style you had every day since you had arrived. Your hands twisted the strands of hair mechanically. You fitted your little cap to your head.

You closed your arms around yourself. 

You still couldn’t understand how what was able to get control of you. Were you insane? What would have happened if you weren’t interrupted? 

Images flooded your mind. His beautiful blue skin. Firm touch stroked your thighs. God, what would it be like to hear him moan? Taking him into your mouth filling him with ecstasy. Ripping off your uniform and spanking you. His sinister voice filled your ears with whispers..

You naughty, lieutenant.

You deserve this.

You deserved to be disciplined.

You stroked your inner thighs. 

It took over once again. 

This was disastrous to contemplate.  
\-------

You took the back way to your assignment, as you always did. 

The echo of your heavy boots filled the large empty area. The silence was a little unnerving. 

"Brrrzzzch" 

Your body jerked.

"L/N, I am getting inpatient." Pryce pried.

You raised your wrist. Why did you have to be under her direction?

You weren't going to give her the benefit of your explanation, even if it meant being reprimanded.  
You despised the woman with every cell in your body. She was the queen of the ice queens of the empire. Even the way she spoke stayed with you, even when she left. 

"Fuck you Pryce." you snarled into the cold air.

"I would prefer it if you watched your language, dearie."

Hell. He found you.

Endless Fractals of fear inched their way up the back of your neck. You refused to acknowledge him. To hear his words. You picked up speed. 

Your shoulder was ripped back. Fear washed over your face. Your body turned to stone.

"You obey your orders without question, don't you, lieutenant?" 

You turned your body to him. You stood your ground. 

"Yes." you ripped your sleeve from his grasp.

His eyes seemed more devious than before. Full of intent and determination. The blue lights mixed like a galaxy in his red eyes. 

It was terrifyingly beautiful.

"Do you enjoy them?"

What kind of question is that? 

"I suppose?” You began to feel uneasy. 

You found it hard to be formal after you had seen him in such a lustful state. You pondered over whether he felt the same way. 

He eyed you. 

“I really think if you took the chance to get to know me, you would be quite fond of me.

Bend over.” His voice dropped towards the end. 

You gawked at him.

“That’s an order lieutenant.” He raised his voice. 

You did.

You heard the sound friction of leather and fabric from behind. You tried to peek.

He pushed you up against the wall. You faced smashed against the metal.

“Sir! I don-“ You protested.

“Stay.” He interrupted harshly.

You felt his gloved hand graze your ass. He was so gentle. You began to get hot. 

It went away for moment. 

Something harsh returned in its place. A slap of leather belt.

You shrieked pathetically. 

You heard shushing from thrawn.

“I don’t think you would want to be heard, would you? This is against the rules after all.”

Another slap. 

You mewed. The pain was sharp and undesirable. This was far from fair.

You heard chuckling.

Another harsh strike.

He pressed his body against yours. He leans in to your neck and toys with your braid.

You breathed in and out sharply. 

You were in such an unholy position. If someone were to see.. 

He ground his hard member in your ass.

Your thoughts escaped you.

“I think you’re having just as must fun as me.”

“Go to hell, thrawn!”

“Oh dearie, only if you join me.” 

He takes his glove off and hangs it in front of your face.

“Hold this.” He places it between your lips.

He readjusts himself. 

Thrawn breaths in long and sharp. 

His strikes your ass once more with his bare hand.

You moan into his glove grinding your teeth.

“Make those almighty sounds for me, dearie“ 

He rubbed the raw areas. Slowly tracing his two fingers to your inner thighs. 

Your body trembles.

He traces your wetness that had seeped through your uniform.

You bit your lower lip, you looked up at the lights with tears in your eyes. 

He pulls his hand back.

“I apologize if I led you to believe this wasn’t punishment.”

You blinked away the tears. 

He slapped you again.

“Get on your knees and face me.”

You turned around and moved onto the floor.

You looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

You knew what he wanted you to do.

You closed your eyes.

“Look at me, girl.” 

You opened your eyes.

He was crouched one knee. At eye level with you.

You bared your teeth. 

He leaned in and kissed your softly. You bit his bottom lip aggressively. Out of spite more than passion. 

He pulled back. He had a little bit of dark blood that painted his blue skin.

“I might not be as aggressive, if you were kinder to me.” Thrawn offered.

“I’ll take my pleasures with pain first.” You growled. 

“Just remember I gave you a choice.”

He stood up.

He adjusted his pants and revealed his member.

His was so large and more than that, he was thick. You were astounded on how exactly you were going to work with it.

Your thumb fiddled with the tip. 

You heard a soft moan. 

Your hand gripped the base. 

You closed your eyes.

You took the tip in gently. Sending vibrations of pleasures down. You bobbed your head to take him in deeper. 

He moaned deeply in pleasure driving you on further.

You went on faster, but not deep enough.

His eyes flew open and he grabbed the back of your head pushing you down further.

He moaned rhythmically. 

You gagged trying to stop him.

Tears gathered at the corners of your eyes.

You closed your eyes as he came inside your mouth. 

One finale shaky breath came out of thrawn.

He pulled himself from you. 

You stumbled backwards towards the floor. The hot milk dripped from the corners of your mouth. 

He tucked himself away.

He crawled towards you with lust in his eyes.

He stumbled on his words. “If I here you say anything-about this.. your pretty head will be on my wall.”

He stood up and fixed his uniform and walked away.

Leaving you exhausted and breathless in the empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my Florence the machine playlist on whilst writing this.  
> Perfect for hate smut.  
> \^~^/\^~^/http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> There will be at least 2 chapters of this garbage.  
> I hope I made the thrawn fandom proud.  
> \^~^/\^~^/ http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/


End file.
